Confession
by Laila Squires
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang has defeated Naraku. Inuyasha and Kagome have confessed their love for each other. But does Miroku have anything to confess? Will he reveal what he wants most? Miroku x Sango. One Shot. Mature Scene. Rated for Adult Content.
Miroku knew he had fucked up this time. He examined his companions' faces, missing the one he yearned for the most.

"I can't believe you did that!" Kagome screamed "You're so…" she seemed lost for words. Miroku was baffled, waiting for her final thoughts. This was a rare event when Kagome couldn't speak. "Cruel." Kagome noticed Miroku wince and adjust himself on the grass. She anticipated a rebuttal and was prepared to expound but Miroku's forehead furrowed while is eyes darted to his lap. No words came. Kagome exhaled, "Well, I am going to see where Sango went." Kagome leapt up from her sleeping bag and left the warmth of the campfire toward the direction that her friend had gone.

Miroku's thoughts were racing. Cruel? He assumed Kagome was going to shout her usual insults pervert or jerk, but this time she wounded him.

Inuyasha observed him from across the fire a moment longer then went back to eating his dinner. As he slurped down his ramen, Inuyasha noticed a difference in the monk that he had never seen before. He actually appeared remorseful.

Miroku gripped his staff tighter and gazed up into the dark sky, filled with tiny bright orbs past the trees hanging above him. Miroku felt the weight of Inuyasha's scrutinizing stare.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Miroku calmly asked.

"You're just an idiot." Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Yes, I am aware." Miroku's barrier was down and his honesty stunned Inuyasha. The answer was unexpected from the perverted monk. Normally when Miroku would do something perverted, he would blame his cursed hand but this time he was agreeing with him. Could Miroku actually feel bad for hurting Sango's feelings?

Miroku glanced over to Shippo, where he was curled up with Kirara sound asleep. "I do it for a reason, Inuyasha." Miroku gushed. He couldn't keep this to himself any longer.

"I know, Miroku." Inuyasha slightly smirked. Miroku's perplexed face made him laugh. "You didn't want to get to close to her. You were afraid of dying and maybe taking her down with you." Miroku was shocked. How could he know all this? Was it that obvious that he adored Sango? That he thought about her all the time? That he loved her?

"So…" Inuyasha continued, "You fucked up. It happens. But Miroku, do you not realize now is your chance? We have defeated Naraku and all is left are the jewels. After that, you won't get your opportunity. Sango plans on rebuilding her village and going home. Now are you going to go with her or not? Don't you get it? You don't have to pretend anymore."

Miroku's violet eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was so strange coming from Inuyasha."Telling Kagome how much I love her and want her was the best thing I ever did." Inuyasha's tone was sincere and loving and uncharacteristic. His eyes lit up as he gazed up into the dark sky and the corners of his mouth turned up. "I love her more than anything and can't imagine my life without her by my side." Miroku nodded as Inuyasha's eyes flashed back to him.

Kagome rushed into the campsite through the trees and plopped down next to Inuyasha on their sleeping bag. She glared at Miroku, giving him a death glare as Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her and then winked back at Miroku, giving him a reassuring smile. Miroku couldn't help but lower his head as he let out a small laugh. It was too much to see Kagome sneering at him like she was going to kill him and Inuyasha giving a supporting grin. It was like they switched places.

Miroku took in a breath and got up slowly, staff in hand. As he breathed out, avoiding the judgmental glare, he walked toward the trees out of the campsite.

"Where are you going?" Kagome growled.

"To think." Miroku observed their faces for a final time. Then bowing, "Excuse me." He left through the trees, determined, and swiftly disappeared into the shadowy woods.

"So enjoy the show, Kagome?" Inuyasha pulled her into him. His sturdy hands on her waist, his lips inches away from her face.

"What? Um…. no I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome beamed and let out a girlish giggle. "So, I guess I need to practice on my sneaking in and eavesdropping."

"Well, I don't think Miroku noticed so I think you did rather well." Inuyasha gently placed his forehead against her's.

Kagome blushed, "So, you can't imagine your life without me?"

Inuyasha stroke her cheek to her luscious lips, tracing them with his fingertips. He tenderly brought his lips to hers and breathed her in. As Inuyasha parted from her, his eyes flickered as Kagome smiled. That smile would be enough for the rest of his days.

Kagome yawned as she stretched her arms in the air. "Come on, you, let's go to bed. Miroku and Sango can take care of themselves." Inuyasha lifted Kagome into his chest and laid her down with him in their sleeping bag. They fell asleep under the stars with Kagome lying by his side, just where he wanted her to be forever.

Miroku traveled through the thick forest until he reached his destination, an open field. He remembered the meadow earlier on their journey and thought it was the precisely where he needed to be now. He walked through the final edge of the woods into the field and took in its beauty. The field was a sea of tall grass as the wind swept through it. He made his way through the green sea and found himself in the middle of it. He laid on his back and returned to the deep dark sky with its little light orbs. It was a perfect summer evening. He listened to the night sounds and cleared his head. Now, it was time to think.

He shut his eyes and envisioned Sango. He could see it now. He visualized finally saying he loved her and embracing her for the first time; feeling her velvety skin against his. He would press his lips against her delectable ones and never stop. He would never leave her side and would revere every second with her. He pictured that after they married, they would rebuild her village and teach their many children everything they knew. She would be a wonderful mother, kind, true and always loving. He would lie next to her every night, wrapping her in his arms and feel her warm body next to…

"Miroku? What are you doing out here?" The familiar voice broke his dream. Miroku's mouth curved into a smile as his eyes opened to seeing Sango standing above him. His smile immediately disappeared as guilt ran through his whole body as he examined her red, puffy face. "Sango, are you-"

"I'm fine." Sango evaded her eyes from him. "I just heard you mumbling to yourself over here and thought maybe somebody was hurting you or something." Miroku sat up. Even after what he did to her, she still cared.

This was the chance. The opportunity. "Let me explain, Sango. What you saw was not what it entirely looked like."

Sango briefly glanced at him, her eyes wet, and plastered a smile on her face " I don't need your pity, monk. I am fine. What you did was what you wanted and that is fine by me." Sango began to walk away when Miroku reached out and grabbed her wrist. She raised her hand; about to slap him across the face but then his eyes captured her. His violet eyes stared right into her, pleading for something. But what? Damn him. She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. She wasn't in the fault. She wasn't the one becoming familiar with a complete stranger. She wasn't the one found with a villager in her lap, kissing down her neck, hands all over her body, heavy breathing- Stupid, perverted monk. Sango loathed him. She despised him. She opened her eyes as they glistened and met his gaze again.

Her heart melted and Miroku felt her body relax for a second. This was his chance. He was ready.

"Let go of me." Sango demanded with all the hatred she could muster. Miroku bowed his head about to give into her but then he remembered what Inuyasha said. Miroku raised his head and with an arrogant grin simply replied "No."

"You better let go of me, monk." Sango threatened. Miroku tightened his grip on her wrist and kept grinning. This was too much. Sango pictured him touching her so many times before and this hold he had on her made her mind race. She had to get away from him.

Sango jerked her arm away but Miroku held strong. A thought entered her mind and she flashed a quick smile at him. Miroku shifted into concern and that's when she struck. Sango took off, dragging Miroku along the ground. Her action bemused him and thrilled him all at the same time. He jumped to his feet and let out a joyous laugh, irritating her even more. "Sango, we need to talk."

"No!" Sango tugged at his hand, trying to pry away from his clasp. Miroku's whole face glowed as she gave him a glare, lifted her eyebrows and went for his head with her foot. This sent Miroku flying but his grip on her was resilient and therefore they both hit the ground. "Sango, that really hurt."

Sango kept pulling at his hand, "Well, if you would have let me go that wouldn't of happened."

"Just listen to me and I will let you go." Miroku replied while focusing on his hold.

"No!" Sango pouted and still tore at his hand. Sango then tried to roll away from him but Miroku yanked her back toward him. She scowled at him and Miroku thought, she was the most adorable woman. He desired her even more and grabbed a hold of her other hand as it tugged at her wrist.

"No." Sango grumbled in a lighter mood. She started to actually enjoy this little wrestling game.

Miroku sighed. "Can we talk now?"

"Let's see," Sango replied with mischief on her mind "No." She then kicked him in the stomach.

"Oh, no! I won't let you do that." Miroku teased.

"Well, I just did." She smirked and kicked him again.

"Okay, fine!" Miroku rolled on top of her trying to pin her to the ground but Sango flipped him to the ground and snickered. She held him down with her knees pressing into his shoulders. Miroku twisted his body underneath her, pushing Sango off. As she fell off him, she snatched at his robe causing Miroku to quickly fidget out of it before slamming her into the grass. Miroku then leapt to grab her but Sango scrambled back and Miroku only seized her ankle, pulling her under him. Finally, he had her pinned and she couldn't escape.

Both were breathing heavily. "Okay, can we talk now?" Miroku pried through breathes.

"No!" Sango was infuriated from losing though she did enjoy Miroku's warm body lying on top of her and his loose white shirt teased her with a peek of his upper chest. His legs, enclosed by tight, black pants, straddled her keeping her in place. A few strands of Miroku's dark hair had escaped from his ponytail during their fight. He took her breath away. Her body began to ache, craving to move away but also stay still all at the same time.

"We're going to talk, Sango, whether you like it or not." Miroku made sure to keep her firm against the ground. Sango let out a grunt and turned her head away, fleeing from him and focused on the grass next to her head. "Good, okay…" Miroku took in a deep breath and studied the women underneath him. She was beyond furious and her face revealed that she most likely was thinking about killing him, but she was beautiful to him. Her skin radiated in the night, her long dark brown hair tousled all around them, loose from the struggle. His hands began to sweat as he realized her hands inside of his palms. Her slightly dry lips were parted to help her breath and he wanted to press his lips to hers. She didn't know the effect she had on him every time he was near her. Sango returned her stare to Miroku after an unusual silence. He was just staring at her. What was he staring at? His eyes were something she had never seen. They soothed her and it felt like an eternity went by as their eyes locked in silence. Suddenly, she remembered she was mad at him. She scrunched her face and darted her eyes away.

"I didn't know what she was doing, Sango." Miroku pleaded. He had her attention now. Miroku continued, "What happened was Inuyasha and I were trying to get supplies so I was working my…skills with the young village ladies. They then insisted that Inuyasha and I attend their feast and they would give us whatever supplies we needed. One girl seemed highly interested in me. At one point, she said she had a problem and would give us something special if I helped her with it. I agreed and she led me away from the party and to that room. She left briefly and came back in what you saw her in."

Sango vividly remembered the young woman in her skimpy, little black dress with slits on both sides going up to her upper thighs, leaving little to the imagination. "I told her, she misunderstood. She then said that I was the monk who was asking women to bare my children and she wanted to be that woman or whatever I wanted her to be. She then walked over to me, sat in my lap and started to kiss me and then you came in." Miroku eagerly waited for a response.

Sango memorized the image, that girl's hands all over him and him letting her. Sango choked back tears. That idiot girl. Sango wanted to punch her on site. That girl, who was all over the man she loved, her-

Sango stopped, knowing that the next part of her thoughts were very wrong. He was not her's, not even close.

"Sango, I didn't want her. She forced it. I am sorry. I should have known what she was thinking. I don't like to hurt you." Miroku released one of her hands and cautiously touched her cheek." I know I have hurt you in the past but I have a confession." Sango breathed in deeply, searching for any answers in his face.

He might lose her forever but he had to say it. He couldn't control it any longer." I meant to hurt you, Sango. I didn't want to fall in love and I thought if I came off as a complete pervert I would distant myself from you. I didn't know how our adventure would end. It would have been selfish for me to be with you and then get killed and leave you alone. I did all that perverted touching and comments to persuade you to hate me. I thought with that I wouldn't fall in love with you. But Sango, it didn't work. I couldn't help but fall in love with you." Miroku paused and a gush of relief filled his body.

A flush crept up Sango's face. Her mouth fell open in surprise, her eyes studying his to see if he was lying. "I don't deserve you, Sango. You are one of the best things to ever be in my life. I would do anything for you. I love you."

Sango reached her hand up to grace his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair, taking out the remaining ponytail. His hair fell around his face. She traced her hand back down his face but then dropped it down to her side. "I want to be with you, Sango." Miroku broke into a plea, "I want to be with you, marry you, help you rebuild your village and make it our home. I want to have kids running everywhere," Sango chuckled. "I want to teach them our way of life. I want to wake up to you every morning of my life. I want all of this with you because I want you." Miroku's face was burning by the end with joy and…desire. Sango couldn't resist. She slowly reached behind his neck, gently pulling him down to her lips. They shared a soft, slow, perfect first kiss.

As they parted, Miroku bit his lower lip. He was overjoyed. He then hastily kissed her again, pressing his lips to hers and moving his hands up to her soft face. Sango was taken away by his yearning. She ached for more of him, everywhere. She collapsed her arms around his neck, pulling him closer into her hungry body. Miroku's passion flared. He wanted more. He deepened their kiss by slowly thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Sango's eyes flung open but she didn't stop. Their tongues wildly explored each other as Miroku's tongue crashed into her mouth more.

They broke apart slowly as Miroku leaned into her neck, starting a trail of light kisses from her jawline down her neck. Sango giggled in delight. Miroku pulled up and gave a final kiss to her cheek. If they continued, he didn't know if he would be able to stop himself. "We probably need to head back. The others are probably worried." Miroku went to get off of her, when Sango flung her arms around his lower back and pulled him right back down on her.

"I didn't give you an answer." Sango smirked.

Miroku laughed, "I am confident that you did answer me with your actions."

Sango's body yearned for Miroku. She wouldn't let him walk away from this moment. This feeling of intoxication spread through her, torturing her more and more as Miroku moved his body away from her again. Before she knew what she was doing, her hand grasped the back of Miroku's head. Tugging at his hair, she brought him back to her.

Sango's mouth devoured his as Miroku gasped, "Sango." He was overwhelmed. This fueled her hunger more and she clenched harder at the back of his head, plunging her mouth into his neck. Miroku tilted his head, allowing her access to roll her tongue down him to the top of his collar bone, teasing him with little nibbles along the way.

Miroku drew his lower lip between his teeth and released a low groan. His hands electrify her curves, causing her to arch her back. He craved to be all over her. His hands ravished the cloth of her dress, roaming up to her chest. He traced the outside of her breasts, causing a rapture in her body bringing her hips closer into his.

Miroku's pleasure exploded through him and he felt himself awaken. His eyes flew open and he jerked away from her, landing on the ground next to her. Sango sat up.

"Did I do something?" Sango smoothed her hair out of her face. She was a goddess and didn't even know it.

"No. no." Miroku stroked the remaining pieces of her hair behind her ear. "I love you. I can wait."

"Wait?" Sango transfixed her eyes on his and observed them lower his gaze to his lap. Her pulse sped as she fully took in his erect manhood. Miroku kept his head down. He didn't want to move too quickly. He could wait, even though his instinct was telling him otherwise. His thoughts were interrupted by shy, cool hands on his stomach. Sango lifted the end of his shirt over his head revealing his bare chest. She sweetly explored his muscles till her fingertips reached his nipples.

She brought her lips to his collar bone and drank in his skin. Her tongue trickled down his chest to delicately stroke his nipple with her tongue. Miroku surrendered to her hold as she determinedly pushed him back into the grass. Sango's hands plunge towards his pants drawstrings and her pace quickened with anticipation. She was driving Miroku mad.

Her eyes met his and he felt a rush. "I can't wait." Sango smirked.

Miroku sprung up and met her mouth frantically. Her hands found him and he convulsed, letting out a moan. Her hand wrapped around him. She had no clue if this was right. But her hand coiled his length and she felt herself become wet which pushed her to keep going.

Her hand caressed his penis slowly as he murmured her name, he grew harder. She roused him to go faster. And he moaned louder. She relished this. She wanted him to moan louder. An urge surged through her and she wanted to taste him. She licked his tip and he shivered. She did it again while continuing to move her hand up and down. She felt in control, and then she filled her mouth with his manhood.

Miroku lifted his hips into her mouth as she sped up, thrusting him up and down. "Sango" he growled. "Sango!" he growled louder. "I can't wait any longer." He yanked her off him which startled her. "Miroku?!"

Sango understood the lust in his eyes. He ripped at her dress, throwing it to the side and slid her black tights down her thighs. As Miroku tugged off the final piece of clothing over her ankles, her creamy, naked skin glowed in the moonlight. She took his breath away.

His fingers crawled up her inner thigh and tempted to enter her. "Yes" she begged.

"Yes?" He buried one finger into her heat. His teasing rocked her very core.

"Yes." She struggled. He plunged another finger into her entrance and Sango bucked.

Her wet longing riveted him as he pumped his fingers into her. He brought his face down to her fragrance and breathed her in. She jolted and moaned softly; too quietly for him. His tongue lunged for her center of pleasure. And she gasped. Her breathing quickened as his tongue thrashed itself against her while his fingers continued pounding into her.

"Miroku, I feel-"She was lost for words as the heat from his mouth immersed itself on her.

"Succumb to it." Miroku's actions quickened as Sango's gasps and moans escalated. Her body shivered as she reached her peak.

Miroku kissed her cheek and found little goosebumps on her skin as she slowed down her breathing. A sensation reverberated itself through her body but she was not completely satisfied.

Miroku laid down next to her, calming down his breath. Sango rolled to her side and licked his lobe. She traced down his bare chest and started to heave at his pants, succeeding in him being naked next to her. He rolled to his side and their eyes roamed up and down each other, admiring their lovers' body.

His penis throbbed with wonder at what it would feel like to be between her legs. Sango's eyes stirred as she watched him grow, without touching him. "Yes." Her fingers tingled as she stroke his manhood. That answer was enough.

He threw himself on top of her and thrusted himself into her in one swift movement. They both let out a cry. Miroku eased out and rammed into her again. Sango coiled her legs around his hips, urging him farther into her entrance. She raised her hips and Miroku chuckled. "Sango," He couldn't believe the pleasure. His greed for more devoured him. He scooped her up into his lap and penetrated her, gaining momentum.

He stole kisses along her neck and breasts as she arched back, feeling hot. His stiff penis unrelentingly pounded her, as they found a rhythm. "Yes, yes, yes." He consumed her, driving them to the edge of their ecstasy.

"Miroku, I'm feeling it again." Sango dug her fingernails into his shoulders as Miroku gripped her hips. "Me too." Sango panted and threw her head back as she surrendered to him. Miroku roared as he deliriously fucked her. Burning inside her, he escaped.

He laid her down on the grass, grabbed his purple robe and covered their bare bodies with it. She rolled into his arms as they fell asleep under the stars.

Miroku woke up and found his dream to be a reality. The sun was rising as Miroku found the woman he loved, laying on his chest, asleep. Miroku brightened as his thoughts went to previous night's events. Everything in his life would now change for the better. Sango stirred and kissed Miroku's cheek.

"Good morning." Miroku smirked.

"Good morning". Sango propped herself up to see his face.

"We should probably head back now. Unless you want to do what we did last night when I said that." Miroku flashed a hopeful smile.

Sango couldn't help but let out a laugh. "I love you, Miroku." Sango reached out to touch his check but Miroku caught her hand and pressed it against his lips. "I love you too. Up for round two?" Miroku rolled her to the ground and was on top of her before she knew it.

"Yes. I want all of that too." Miroku cupped her chin in his and graced her lips with a soft lingering kiss. Something they would do for the rest of their days.


End file.
